7000 jours
by Morrydwenn
Summary: remaniement de ma nouvelle "Adsequii Libellis", sous une nouvelle forme, plus aboutie. D'une certaine façon, cela est même une histoire différente, basée sur "I am Become Death, immortal Coil et la chronologie Star trek online" "Quand on lutte contre des monstres, il faut prendre garde de ne pas devenir monstre soi-même. Sa propre humanité est a ce prix"
1. Lumière noire

**Musique a ecouter: Sound of Silence-Brooke Fraser.**

Je suis assises sur ces pierres en ruines, regardant le soleil couchant, regardant les ruines d'un monde a l'agonie.

Mon cœur se soulève aux souvenirs de ma famille, de mon monde, de tout ce que nous avons fait pour finalement arriver a cette fin.

Cela faisait des mois après la Crise de Taiwan, que la guerre s'était amplifiée dans le moyen-orient, au point que finalement, une guerre thermonucléaire avait vu le jours.

Les populations avaient commencés a fuir les grandes villes, cherchant refuge aussi loin qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais vers où?

J'avais fuit moi aussi, depuis longtemps déjà, ce monde, cette société que j'abhorrais. Notre égoïsme, notre mesquinerie et notre incapacité a réfléchir, voir sur le long terme nous avaient menés vers cette fin.

Cela avait commencé comme toujours, des nouvelles alarmantes a la radio, des faits divers de plus en plus violents et agressifs, puis la désinformations, les coups en douce pour calmer la population.

Moi, cela faisait un moment que je vivais dans ces ruines, deja presque un ans que j'avais quitté cette "civilisation" pour un ailleurs, certes moins facile et solitaire mais où je me retrouvais pleinement, ne gardant contact que par ma radio a dynamo qui me servait pour entendre les nouvelles du monde et de mon pays.

Les premiers faits avaient été les discours haineux, les paroles libérés, montrant un visage noir de l'entre-soi. L'Autre devenant le criminel, alors que souvent victimes.

Ce furent ainsi que les Pauvres, les indigents, les immigrés, les improductifs furent considérés comme moins que rien, de la vermine bonne a enfermer.

La chasse avait commencée, auquel nombres de délateurs se donnaient a coeur joie pour leurs propres petits profits mesquins.

Certains ont fini dans des ghettos, d'autres dans des sortes de camps, d'autres encore se sont battus pour finir comme bien d'autres auparavant: Six pieds sous terre a manger les pissenlits par la racine.

Quelqu'un a dit autrefois que le principal fleau de l'humanité n'etait l'ignorance mais le refus de savoir.

Et il est vrai que mes semblables ont préféré le mensonge pieux a une vérité noire, au savoir qui les auraient fait culpabiliser ou se poser des questions, prendre des risques pour eux, leurs familles et leurs enfants.

Et quand finalement, ils ont bougés, il etait deja trop tard, le monde partait en lambeaux dans un ocean de sang et de chairs noircies.

La Lumière vive d'il y a deux heures me montrent que je ne fait qu'attendre la fin inéluctable d'une existence qui ne commença jamais vraiment. Pas dans un système inique qui ne voit l'humain et son environnement que comme un outil et un bien a dévorer.

Fenris a finalement dévoré le soleil et le monde, et aucun dieux ne viendra le sauver...

Je ferme les yeux, sachant que la douleur sera brève...J'aurais aimé changer cette humanité honnie, mais aurait il fallu que je me change moi-même...

Le Soleil se couche et la lueur irradie...tout proche...si proche.

Les hurlements des survivants proche de moi, me font serrer le coeur. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir leurs dires que ce n'est qu'un mirage, mais ils savent déjà l'inéluctable.

Je les vois, en ouvrant les yeux, serrés contre leurs parents, regardant d'un air desespéré l'horinzon maintenant violacé.

le Vent brusque et violent nous assènent de sa chaleur peu naturelle, un Orage violent s'étend au dessus de nous, mais aucune pluie ne vient nous rafraîchir.

L'onde de choc n'as pas encore atteins notre position, cependant en regardant ces gens autour de moi, je me demande si au final, nous n'avons pas été simplement complaisant plus qu'égoïste.

N'ai je pas fuis moi meme mes problèmes, avant que devenir non-utile ne devienne un crime?

Possible, je n'ai jamais été douée pour m'auto-analyser psychologiquement, comme mes "voisins", je suis une entière hypocrite, cependant eclairée par quelques eclairs de lucidité qui m'ont fait prendre les chemins de traverses de la vie. Chemin de vie entravé par une naissance et une existence que je considerais comme de l'Esclavage etatisés.

Certains prient, esperant un salut...Je ne sais pas ce que reserve réellement la vie après la mort, je n'ai jamais été réellement croyante, je pense au contraire que tout ce qu'il y aura sera le neant.

Et pourtant une partie de moi espere que ce ne sera pas le cas, non pour moi, mais pour les innocents qui n'ont rien demandé a ce foutu gouvernement.

Les incendies se sont déclarés, on voit maintenant distinctement la courbe d'avançée...

Adieu, je vous aime malgré la haine que je vous porte...


	2. Décision diplomatique

**Musique a ecouter: Time- OST Inception**

Le bruit lancinant du sas se fit entendre, laissant passer deux femmes marchant de façon vive, toute deux Cardassiennes.

" _Le Conseil Detapa serait heureux que tu te mette au service de la Flotte sous les Ordre du Legat Nemeth_ " fit la plus vieille des deux femmes.

La jeune femme ouvrit un placard fait d'un bois noir luisant taillé, puis sortis quelques affaires qu'elle mis dans un sac de transport civil.

" _La Flotte ainsi que le Gouvernement son stable maintenant, et parler de Père ne changera pas ma décision_ " fit la jeune cardassienne.

" _Sharai, L'empire se reconstruit, nous etions en lambeaux après la guerre du Dominion, nous avons besoin de nos forces vives ici, sur Cardassia !_ " retorqua la femme d'un air des plus secs, ordonnant plus que parlant.

" _Pourquoi?_ " demanda la jeune femme, " _La Fédération nous a aidés, soutenu, dois je comprendre que comme certains, tu penses que mon choix est une trahison envers Cardassia?_ "

 _"Non, mais je pense sincèrement que ton choix de rejoindre Starfleet risque d'avoir un impact considérable au niveau de ta position sur Cardassia Prime"_

" _Mère, cela fait trois ans que je prépare mon entrée a Starfleet Academy, je n'abandonnerais pas simplement parce que tu as peur que je n'ai aucune position sociale avantageuse, je suis la fille du Legat Nemeth et de la Conseillère Orkana, je crois que cela a un poid deja plus que conséquent...poids que je ne compte pas utiliser_ "

" _tu veux tellement prouver que tu as raisons_?"

" _Pas raison, je veux simplement être reconnue pour mes compétences militaires et tactiques, non par votre position a toi et Père_ "

Le son d'activation d'un communicateur se dit entendre et une voix seche se profila, coupant net la discution tendue.

"ici le vaisseau Cargo _Jor'kelra, nous sommes prêt a toute téléportation dès que vous serez prête"_

Appuyant son communicateur, Sharai répondit a sa mère _: " je dois y aller !"_

 _"Tu fais une erreur, Sharai, ils n'ont pas pardonné !"_

 _"Je ferai avec, nous expions nos erreurs, et nous avons payés le prix du sang et de la honte pour celle ci" Puis sharai se raidit avant d'ordonner: "Ici, Sharai Nerassa, Téléportation"_

Nevii Orkana regarda la position ou sa fille englobée d'un halo de flux de téléportation se trouvait, disparaissant peu après, et lui sourit légèrement, avant de se detourner et d'activer un pod d'holoconférence sur lequel un visage Cardassien mâle se profila, l'air sévère et militaire ainsi que ses atours trahissait une haute fonction.

 _"Alors?"_

 _"Elle est partie, j'ai eu beau tenter de lui faire comprendre, elle n'as rien voulu savoir, sur ce point, elle tiens bien de toi"_

 _"Cela n'as que peu d'importances, La Fédération est un allié puissant, cependant, la nouvelle crise du Dominion et le retrait des Klingons des accords de Khitomer ainsi que leurs expansions montrent que Cardassia a besoin de se renforcer. Starfleet est un allié de circonstance tant que nous ne nous n'aurons pas renforçé nos frontières."_

 _"Le Conseil n'est pas de Cet avis, selon eux, il serait plus profitable de rejoindre l'Empire Klingon"_

 _"Les Klingons"_ fit Nemeth avec une dose de mepris _"l'Empire romulien detruit, les survivants se sont scindé en deux clans, d'un cotés le Tal Shiar qui a perdu de sa puissance et cherche toutes les chemins possible pour revenir au sommet de sa puissance, et ce avec l'aide des Iconiens, la Republique rommulienne quand a elle, a demandé l'aide de la Federation pour instruire son devellopement sur Riban...si nous regardons les évènements, il est indéniable qu'une nouvelle guerre Federation-Klingonne fera rage tot ou tard avec probablement les Romuliens qui attendront derrière pour devorer les cadavres, le tout est de savoir quel allié nous sera le plus...profitable"_

 _"Cette Pensée est ce qui a provoqué le Genocide de Cardassia Prime, il y a 25 ans, nous nous devons de nous montrer prudent"_

 _"Certes, mais Sharai, nous montre un chemin possible...le tout est de savoir si il sera profitable a l'Empire sur le long terme"._

 _"Et cela, je présume que seul le temps nous le dira?"_

 _"Exactement...attendons, nous verrons dès lors si elle s'épanouit ou si elle reviendra dans le giron de l'empire"_


	3. Le champ des possibles

**Musique a ecouter: Fantasy- Dye**

Le reveil sonna et une main malhabile tâtonna quelque peu sur le guéridon pour l'éteindre, avant que la forme roulée en boule dans le lit, ne sorte la tête de sous les couvertures pour regarder l'heure.

" _Ho non, non, non_ " lâcha t'il dans un souffle, tandis qu'il se rendit compte que l'heure avait dépassé les 8h45.

Se levant dans la précipitation, Alexis pris ses habits posés sur le rebord d'une chaise et les enfila en vitesse, avant de prendre son pad tactile. Il était en retard, terriblement en retard pour les manœuvres du matin.

L'uniforme de Starfleet sur le dos, Alexis boutonna le col puis se précipita hors de la chambrée vers les corridors de l'internat académique pour se diriger vers les bâtiments de cours de la baie de San Francisco.

Les allées verte de l'académie etaient bondée d'étudiants divers et Variés. Alexis courrait a en perdre haleine, manquant de trébucher a plusieurs reprises et s'excusant au passage quand il bousculait quelqu'un sur son passage.

Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le mess de l'institut des sciences spatiales, divers groupes d'étudiants et de professeurs encore en pleine activités ou cours, parcouraient les étendues du jardin botanique de Londres. Pour une majorité, ils etaient tous en première, où, comme lui, etaient de futurs étudiants possibles, passant les six dernières semaines d'Eté dans l'une des Academies de StarFleet en vue de l'Examen d'entrée theorique ou pour préparer l'année de formation a Venir.

Alexis entra dans la Cafétéria bondée, regarda vers plusieurs tables avant de marcher calmement cette fois vers l'une des tables ou dejeunait un vulcain. S'asseyant, il soupira et regarda son ami.

"Alors, encore en retard?" demanda l'homme.

"j'ai manqué quoi?" repondit Alexis

"Les exercices physique matinaux, ainsi que plusieurs explications sur la physique sub-spatiale"

"Et Walton?"

"Rien, il n'as pas pris en compte votre absence, mais je soulignerais cependant qu'il a du la remarquer mais ne pas en faire note"

"Zut"

"Vous vous attendiez a quoi? Walton est notre surveillant de formation pour ces six semaines et vous l'avez mené a ce qu'il vous remarque"

"J'aurais aimé que ce ne soit point le cas, Suraak" retorqua Alexis en prenant un morceau du pain denorien posé dans une corbeille de table. "C'est quoi le programme de la matinée?"

"Si j'ai bien compris, nous allons faire des relevés dans une zone de la Région Européenne, a ce que j'ai pus comprendre, les relevés de surveillance terrienne ont remarqué une anomalie"

"De quel genre?"

"Si je vous dit Sequence évènementiel de type 4?"

Alexis reflechit quelques instant puis retorqua surpris: "Attend, c'est impossible"

"C'est pourtant ce qui a été decouvert"

"Mais comment une singularité quantique a point de densité infinie a pus se former ainsi?"

"Aucune idée" dit Suraak en placant son pad informatif devant Alexis, "Cependant, il est a noter que la singularité etait très minime mais a reussi pendant 20 minutes, a creer assez d'energie pour former jusqu'a douze Terrawats, le problème substantiel est qu'il ne s'est pas seulement accompagnés d'une singularité type 4 mais également de rayonnement isotopes"

"De quel genre?"

"Type 208, 232, 238 et 40"

"Radiation subatomique ou naturelle?"

Le vulcain pianota sur l'ecran du pad qui afficha des taux élevés, ce que l'humain regarda d'un air plus qu'incredule

"Ce type de taux n'est normalement visible que lorsque les humains testaient les bombes atomiques et encore, ici, ces taux sont quatres fois supérieurs"

"C'est tout le dilemne, pour l'instant l'Academie s'occupe de decontaminer la zone, Le docteur Walton nous a prévenus que nous étudierions ces anomalies dès que a décontamination serait finie"

"on sais quand a eu lieux la singularité?"

"Non, on en a retrouvé des traçes mais il semble qu'elle se soit effondrée sur elle meme en moins de quelques minutes, sa formation instable l'as rendue trop brève pour provoquer autre chose qu'un cratère, en tout cas, cela s'est produit dans la nuit de cette matinée"

"Oui, mais sa formation terrestre est une anomalie certaine, mais pourquoi c'est nous qui y allons? l'Academie de Berlin ou de Marseilles sont plus proche, non?"

"Possiblement, mais il semble que ce soit Walton lui même qui fait part de ses doutes d'une singularité quantique minime, et c'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons enquêter, ils considèrent cela comme un excellent test de nos connaissances"

"Evidement, cela n'aurait même pas du m'étonner"

Suraak sourit légèrement

"Selon vous, qu'est ce qui aurait pus provoquer une telle singularité dans un environnement terrestre stable?"

Alexis reflechis un moment puis comptabilisa plusieurs possibilités dans sa tête

"En premier lieu, si je me fie a ce que je sais, la terre a un champs gravitationnel demandant alentour de 11180M/S pour pouvoir s'affranchir de l'attraction de la planète. Le seul moyen theorique serait une experience de Vheim: Concentrer sur une petite surface et comprimer une masse de la taille de la planète, selon l'experience et la theorie de Vheim, Sa vitesse de libération depassant celle de la Lumière, cela formerait un trou noir."

"La theorie de Vheim, c'est une possibilité, mais aucuns instruments n'as été detectés proches, ni aucun residu adn, donc il faut exclure la formation artificielle"

"Et les radiations?"

"Il y a encore des gens qui possederaient des bombes atomiques sur terre, selon vous?"

"Question stupide de ma part, on passe a la suite, la formation sub-spatiale par l'alteration du continuum temporel"

"Cela pourrait être une possibilité, mais n'expliquerait pas les radiations relevées, ni ses taux"

"Si on se réfère aux experiences de Vheim, l'effondrement solaire ou stellaire peut entrainer des explosions de type sub-atomique, et si la singularité est aussi petite que celle recenssée, cela pourrait expliquer les radiations, l'effondrement absorbant l'explosion tandis que les radiations s'echapperait dans le courant de la force gravitationnelle et de l'onde de choc"

"excellente theorie, Personnellement, je pencherais vers un trou noir primordial"

Alexis se caressa le bouc et releva la tête, reflechissant intenssément tandis que son regard revint vers ses mains, se versant un café.

"L'idée n'est pas mauvaise, mais un trou noir primordial demanderait une masse nucleique et une puissance de demarrage inertielle equivalente a une supernova, donc la theorie est caduque"

"Partiellement, ce type de trou noir sont ceux produisant pourtant des distortions spatiale dans l'ergosphère suite a la rotation et la densité"

"Possible mais si la singularité etait si petite, comment as t'elle pus avoir assez de puissances pour provoquer une distortion temporelle ergotique?"

"Aucune idée, mais l'énigme vaut que l'on si penche, il y a enormément d'éléments manquants pour expliquer un tel evénement, particulièrement sur une planète de classe M"

"Et la matière rouge?"

Le Vulcain pris un air plus grave

"Si une seule goutte avait été utilisés sur la terre, tout ce qui en aurait résulté, aurait été sa destruction par un trou noir artificiel, hors même en très petite quantité, elle est extrêmement instable, provoquant des instabilités quantique grave. Sa densité etant infinie, le taux de matière rouge utilisée n'influe au final que sur sa vitesse gratitationelle mais également sur sa vitesse de formation. sa forme et sa puissance dependra toujours de la masse densitaire qu'elle va avaler"

"Ok, donc on oublie la matière rouge?"

"Je le crains, sans parler de sa dangerosité, ce qui me dérange serait l'idée qu'une personne aurait utilisé cette arme sur terre"

"ce qui indiquerait une tentative d'attaques ennemies ou terroristes" fini Alexis"

"En effet, hors parvenir sur terre signifierais soit une trahison, une infiltration ondine ou klingonne"

Le Vulcain souleva un sourcil d'un air dubitatif a sa propre réponse avant de secouer la tete

"Quoi?" demanda Alexis

"Rien, mon assertion est faussée car oubliant divers éléments: La seule matière rouge encore existante se trouve actuellement au mains des scientifiques Vulcain, de ce fait, si il y avait eu vol, nous l'aurions su et les éléments sécuritaires de Terra aurait été renforcée"

"Continue"

"De plus, les Klingons ont une profonde aversion pour ce style de combat, a mon sens, ils leurs seraient préférable de detruire la Fédération et d'en annexer les humains a leur empire, quitte a ce que cela soit des esclaves. Seul les Ondines me sont...inconnus quand leurs moeurs, et l'ont sais de cette race que si ils ont une force supérieur a celle des humains, ils ont une caractéristique commune avec les Borgs: ils sont capables de transmettre un virus mortel...mortel qui plus est dans les dizaines de secondes qui suivent. De ce fait, je vois mal cette race comme allant jusqu'a cette extrêmité. "

"Tu Oublies le Dominion"

"Non, je ne l'ai pas oublié mais si j'en crois les rumeurs, les dernières attaquent sont le fait d'un courant du Dominion, séparé du flux originel, de ce fait, non accrédités, et je n'ai pas souvenirs qu'il ai anihilés une race de cette façon."

"Cardassia Prime a subit des bombardements du Jem'hadars, et c'est vrai que comme pour les Klingons, le Jem'hadars a une très haute estime de ses compétences militaires et martiales"

"Donc une attaque incursive provoquant un trou noir quantique sur terre est a exclure de toute tentative armée"

"Elementaire" fit Alexis en se moquant légèrement de la logique de son ami "De toute façon, nous allons sur place, on saura bien quoi a notre arrivée avec les relevés"

"En effet, mais d'après ce que je sais, Walton veut faire des analysés surfacielle"

"Pourquoi? tu l'as dit toi même, la faille et le cratère formé par elle sont en Astruries"

"Certes, mais a ce que j'ai pus comprendre quand il discutait avec le professeur Deekens, l'anomalie s'est formée aux alentours des Astruries, mais le point de départ ne semble pas la bas..."

"Où alors?"

Suraak posa un doigt sur la tablette et fit apparaitre une carte topographique terrestre, montrant divers points blanc reliés par des fils lumineux bleutés mouvant.

"Les Relevés indiques des flux convergeants et divergeants, donc plusieurs vers l'Europe, l'Amerique, la Chine ainsi que la Russie et le Moyen Orient...tous ont été relevés et montrent une même anomalie sub-spatiale qui s'etaient mise en formation avant de s'effondrer et de se disperser, mais seul deux ont réellement une formation eloquente pour pouvoir avoir un effet: La singularité de Perillos et la Singularité de Washington. Toute les autres, celle de Moscou, Bruxelles, Taiwan, Tokyo, Melbourne et Jerusalem n'ont pas eu le temps de se former, elles se sont littéralement effondrée avant meme leurs formations, mais des radiations ainsi que des relevés de Tachyons et de particules chronométriques resultante ont également été relevés, particulièrement sur trois points, ici, ici et ici." dit il en montrant Jerusalem, Moscou et Washington.

"Wow, attendez, vous avez dit quoi?" lacha Alexis qui regarda son ami avec un air soucieux mais determiné.

"J'ai dit qu'en plus des relevés fournis a la premiere singularité partielle, nous avions relevés des particules Tachyons et chronométriques resultante, pourquoi?"

"Autant les radiums decrits se trouvent sur terre, certes en quantité moindres que relevées, bien moindre même, autant les particules Tachyons et chronometriques résultante." il fut interloquée et stoppa quelque instant sa phrase comme prenant conscience de quelques choses, a laquelle son ami demandit:

"Quoi? que se passe t'il?'

"Ce type de particule, où les trouvent on?"

"Hum, si je ne m'abuse, Les Tachyons sont produit naturellement par les anomalies temporelles, mais comme tu as l'air de le sous-entendre...Sans les particules Chronométrique résultante"

"Oui, ce qui indique plusieurs cas de figures"

"Teleportation, dispositif de Camouflage, Scans, Reseau de communication"

"Ou le dernier cas de figure"

"Une arme"

Alexis acquiesa lentement

"Possible, mais les particules chronométrique résultante dès lors sont une anomalie"

"Sauf un cas de figure"

Le vulcain regarda son ami d'un air dubitatif

"Les Chronitons, mais ils sont nocifs pour les formes de vie physique, et mortelles pour les formes de vie energetique. de plus l'utilisation des Chronitons doit etre utilisée spécifiquement: Soit dans un conduit de transdistortion sub-spatial, soit dans une boucle de conduit spécifique, ce afin de reguler le stress extrême des conduits transdistortionnel."

"Tu oublies les torpilles"

"Les torpilles a Chronitons ont une seule particularité: passer les boucliers de protection et les champs de camouflage, de plus, leurs degats auraient été bien plus efficients que ce qui a été relevés. Donc theorie Caduque de nouveau."

"Alors je ne vois pas"

"l'Etude de terrain nous en dira plus, mais l'idée des torpilles n'est as idiote, cependant...pourquoi quelqu'un aurait il utilisés des torpilles ou une arme a Chroniton et ce au même 6 minutes 43 secondes, et de plus, dans des lieu dépourvus de vie ou de cibles sensibles"

"Une experience qui a peut être mal tournée"

"Si c'est le cas, la personne a dès lors soit été tuée lors de l'experience, soit a positionné son experience et doit probablement, maintenant, se cacher, de peur qu'on le decouvre pour la bévue qu'il a provoqué"

Alexis sourit

"J'aime bien l'idée" fit il avant de reprendre un air serieux " cependant, si c'est une attaque ou autre, je reflechis que seuls quelques races savent produire et utiliser les particules Chronitons, même la Fédération ne les utilisent pas en raison des dangers de contamination mais également a cause de l'instabilité des générateurs actuels, donc on en revient au même problème."

Le Vulcain pris une bouchée de Gespar avant de répondre de façon non-chalante.

"Dans tout les cas de figures possible, nous en saurons bien plus sur place, pour l'instant, tout n'est que Theorie des possibles, non des faits vérifiables."

"Ok, Là tu marques un point !" Retorqua l'humain en se levant "bon je vais prendre mon dejeuner"


End file.
